This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a safety joint which is actuated without rotation of a tubular string.
A safety joint is typically interconnected in a tubular string, which is disconnected at the safety joint in the event that a packer, perforating gun or other equipment below the safety joint becomes stuck in a wellbore. After the safety joint is actuated, the tubular string above the safety joint can be readily retrieved from the wellbore.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing safety joints.